brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Parinwaris/NEW POKEMON
Hello, this is a section that we store theories about New Pokemon. I copied the idea from CharlesW9 but the theories about the Pokemon will of course be different. Anyone can help me, by commenting ideas about the New Pokemon. Update :Canceled this project, due to my laziness. Also, most of theories never work out the same way as the real world, also the new updates of these locations are started to being added now... By Locations *'This list is not finished yet, please skip to read at the By Generations section first.' *'This list will only list Pokemon that can be found in the wild, Baby Pokemon or Pokemon obtained from evolving will not be included.' Route 17 Fishing Surf Route 18 Grass Patches Path Of Truth Set Encounter Desert Catacombs Set Encounter Freezing Fissure Set Encounter Route 19 Grass Patches *'Hope that rain in the Pokemon world will be added soon so this cute Goomy can evolve!' By Generations Gen 1 Horsea - Fishing - Route 17 Seadra - Evolve Horsea Farfetch'd - Special Pokemon from someone. Drowzee - Breed Hypno Hypno - Grass Patches - Route 18 Lickitung - Special Pokemon from someone. Kangaskhan - Grass Patches - Route 18 Mewtwo - Crescent Island - Water Cave(Just like Cerulean Cave) Gen 2 Wobbuffet - Grass Patches - Route 19 Sudowoodo - Grass Patches - Decca Beach Remoraid - Fishing - Route 17 Octilery - Evolve Remoraid Mantine - Surf - Route 17 Kingdra - Evolve Seadra Smeargle - Event Pokemon Lugia - Bring Tidal Bell to Silver Cove Ho-Oh - Bring Clear Bell to Tinbell Tower Celebi - Bring an item to the Shrine - Route 9 Gen 3 Gulpin - Breed Swalot Swalot - Grass Patches - Route 18 Carvanha - Surf - Route 17 Sharpedo - Evolve Carvanha Wailmer - Surf - Route 17 Wailord - Evolve Wailord Spinda - Grass Patches - Route 19(The rarity should be Very Rare or Rare) Lunatone - Victory Road Solrock - Victory Road Castform - Special Pokemon from a side quest. Kecleon - Wynaut - Breed Wobbuffet Clamperl - Fishing(Good Rod) - Route 17 Huntail - Evolve Clamperl Gorebyss - Evolve Clamperl Kyogre - Groudon - Rayquaza - Deoxys - Gen 4 Burmy Wormadam Mothim Buizel - Surf - Route 17 Floatzel - Evolve Buizel Cherubi - Grass Patches - Decca Beach Cherrim - Evolve Cherubi Shellos(East Sea) - Decca Beach Gastrodon(East Sea) - Evolve Shellos(East Sea) Skorupi - Grass Patches - Route 18 Drapion - Evolve Skorupi Croagunk - Grass Patches - Route 18 Toxicroak - Evolve Toxicroak Carnivine Mantyke - Breed Mantine Lickilicky - Evolve Lickitung Dialga - Bring Key of Time to Desert Catacombs Palkia - Bring Key of Space to Desert Catacombs Giratina - A Portal in Desert Catacombs opens after catching Dialga and Palkia. Cresselia - Valentines Event Darkrai - Halloween Event or in a Dark Cave Arceus - Appears to battle after found the parents and Jake. Gen 5 Pidove Tranquil Unfezant Cottonee Whimsicott Deerling Sawsbuck Ferroseed - Grass Patches - Route 19 Ferrothorn - Evolve Ferroseed Mienfoo - Grass Patches - Route 19 Mienshao - Evolve Mienfoo Reshiram - Put a special item on the pedestal at the Path of Truth. Zekrom - Put a special item on the pedestal at the Path of Truth. Kyurem - Freezing Fissure(No theory for the method yet.) Meleotta Genesect Gen 6 Spritzee - Valentines Event Aromatisse - Evolve Spritzee Swirlix - Valentines Event Slurpuff - Evolve Swirlix Binacle Barbaracle Skrelp Dragalge Goomy - Route 19 Sliggoo - Evolve Goomy Goodra - Evolve Sliggoo Klefki Xerneas - Tree Of Life - Route 9 Yveltal - Bring Xerneas to a specific cave or a building. Zygarde Hoopa Gen 7 Oricorio(Baile) Oricorio(Pom Pom) Oricorio(Pa'u) Oricorio(Sensu) Mudbray Mudsdale Morelull Shiinotic Salandit Salazzle Stufful Bewear Comfey Oranguru Passimian Wimpod Golisopod Sandygast - Deep Sand - Decca Beach/Lost Islands Palossand - Evolve Sandygast Type : Null SIlvally Minior Komala Togedemaru Bruxish Drampa Dhelmise Jangmo-o Hakamo-o Kommo-o Tapu Koko Tapu Lele Tapu Bulu Tapu Fini Cosmog Cosmoem Solgaleo Lunala Nihilego Buzzwole Pheromosa Xurkitree Celesteela Kartana Guzzlord Necrozma Magearna More will come soon! You can comment down there and I will pick the good and reasonable ones and type it up here! Category:Blog posts